


Would You?

by yorkybar (Kymethra)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-07
Updated: 2005-02-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymethra/pseuds/yorkybar
Summary: 53 words of wishful thinking





	

Would you?

“Neville?”

“No.” 

“Seamus?”

“No.”

“Dean?”

“No.”

“Ok. How about Zabini?”

“No! I might be gay, but I have standards.”

“So, no Slytherins then?”

“I have my standards and I’m sticking to them.”

“Malfoy?”

“Would I fuck Malfoy?”

Harry just looked at Ron. And inside he smiled. Knowing that he’d already done just that.


End file.
